


Yer a youtube hit Percy!

by housemartius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you at least grab the candy bar? I can't reach it, not even with my free arm!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yer a youtube hit Percy!

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> my lame take on "tried to get the candy bar that didn't drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au from a post on tumblr. enjoy!

([the post](http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching) that started it all)

* * *

 "Shit!"

Percy Jackson had never really succeeded in the fine art of multitasking until today, as he suddenly saw himself facing three very difficult tasks: the first one, which was currently requiring most of his concentration, was that his entire right forearm was hopelessly stuck in the camp's old vending machine.

Secondly, it was mid afternoon on a lovely summer day and campers were outside. And he was making _way_ too much noise. And should anyone happen to find him in this situation, this very awkward, very _humiliating_ situation, he was pretty sure he'd not only never hear the end of it, he'd also probably die from embarrassment in the process.

Thirdly, and this was by far the most troublesome task at hand, someone had already noticed all the weird kicking and punching noises coming from inside the Big House. And instead of coming to Percy's aid after his immediate cries for help, she'd reached in her pocket and had pulled out her phone instead and was now happily recording the whole thing.

"Will you stop that already?!"

"And miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally get over a million views on a youtube video? Nah."

And she, of course, was none other than Piper McLean. Worse, a _very amused_ Piper McLean.

"Can you at least grab the candy bar? I can't reach it, not even with my free arm!" He was right. He'd most likely dislocate something if he tried to retrieve the chocolate.

Piper gave a lazy shrug.

"I suppose I could..." Her smirk looked a bit too evil for Percy's liking. "But watching you wrestle that thing for it is much more entertaining."

"PIPER!" He came to a halt uppon hearing those words and looked her straight in the eye with what he hoped was a menacing enough glare to get her to stop making fun of him and help with his stuck (and now very sore) arm.

But the daughter of Aphrodite still had a future mega youtube hit on her hands. And the main star was not cooperating anymore.

She sported another devious smile.

"Let me guess. The candy got stuck but since the wrapping was blue, you just couldn't find it in you to let it go..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER I GET OUT OF HERE!" The son of Poseidon quickly and furiously resumed trashing the poor, old machine.

"Hey, Percy. Do you think that if I show this to Annabeth, she'll finally come to her senses and break up with you? And then hook up with me instead?"

_"SHIT!"_

**Author's Note:**

> piper's my queen and percy's a huge dork lol their shenanigans give me life


End file.
